Non Debemus Separabis
by Nove the Mad
Summary: Latin for "We Must Not Separate". What happens while Hikaru is off in Milan? What happens to Kaoru?


Hikaru was less than enthusiastic about school. He was even less enthusiastic about the fact that he had to go to school away from Kaoru and Haruhi... even Tamaki? Why? Because his mother was making him study abroad in Milan, since he WAS the oldest twin, he had rightful claim over the family business of fashion. Kaoru got whatever dad was going to give him while Hikaru was stuck with what mom was giving him. He knew he'd rather take over his dad's business and that Kaoru would love to be within the fashion industry more than he did.

Hikaru flipped open his phone during lunch time to see 3 texts from Kaoru, 1 from Haruhi, and about 15 from Tamaki. He also had 2 missed calls... both from Kaoru. He sighed and called his twin back.

"Hey this Kaoru. I'm not at the phone right now. If you could-"

Click.

Hikaru frowned. Why had Kaoru called if he wasn't going to pick up his phone when Hikaru called back. It didn't make sense. He sighed once more and pocketed his cellular device and pulled out his latest handheld gaming platform and messed with the fashion program on it. He hated it.

Pulling out his phone again, Hikaru dialed Haruhi's number and waited. Finally, someone answered.

"Hikaru?"

"Haruhi. Are you with the Host Club?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is Kaoru there? He's not picking up his phone and I-"

"Oh... Kaoru's... not here."

"Is it because the twin thing doesn't work if I'm not there."

There was murmur in the background and few heartwrenching sounds. Finally Hikaru heard Kyoya's voice in the background say: "You have to tell him sometime."

"What? Tell me what?" Hikaru asked, agitated.

"Kaoru... ran away from home."

"WHAT?! Why the hell would he do that?!" The other of the twins barked into his cellphone. The bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch period, but Hikaru didn't care.

"Listen Hikaru... I don't know. Even Kyoya doesn't know why. He doesn't even know where and he's sent the Otori police force out countless times... to no avail. But... Tamaki-senpai's dad got a call from your father. Some money's missing. And Kaoru's missing too, so..."

"He stole some of the family's funds? To do what?!" Hikaru was losing his patience.

"I told you, Hikaru, I don't know. Tamaki's exhausting all the resources on his end, primarily the financial ones. We're looking for him, but... hey!"

Hikaru heard a shove and suddenly Haruhi's voice became Kyoya's.

"They only explanations I have for not being able to find Kaoru are either a, he's disguised himself and living incognito under a different name, or b, he left the country," Kyoya stated matter-of-factly.

"But... why...?" Hikaru didn't understand why Kaoru was acting this way. Was it because he was so far away from his twin? His other half?

"We haven't deduced that yet. Hikaru? Hikaru, please answer."

"HIKARU ANSWER US!" The idiot lord.

"God dammit, I'm right here, senpai! You don't have to scream! Excuse me if I'm lost in thought because my brother's missing!"

"You really need to chill, Tamaki-senpai. I'll make you some chamomille tea," Haruhi's voiced sound and Tamaki's voice was already calmer in the background. "That sounds lovely, Haruhi."

Hikaru always had a sneaking suspicion that Haruhi and Tamaki would end up together, but even so... he still ended up liking Haruhi as more than a friend, but that ended when she and the King started publically dating.

"Kyoya. You and Tamaki have to keep looking. I'm gonna go talk to my mom."

"Understood."

Click.

Where could Kaoru be? Instead of heading to class like he should have 15 mintues ago, Hikaru made a dash for the school doors. He dialed his chauffer's number and asked him to get there pronto, no excuses or questions. In a matter of minutes, the limo was outside and Hikaru was climbing in.

"Don't you still have classes to attend, Mr. Hikaru."

"I don't care. Kaoru's missing and that's more important. To the mansion! I need to talk to mother!"

"Right away, sir."

Hikaru burst through his mother's private study as she designed a new idea for a dress. Hikaru's burst startled her as she turned around.

"Hikaru. What is it?"

"Kaoru's missing!"

"I know, dear. You're father's doing all he can on his end, but we're too far to-"

"Don't feed me that bullcrap, mom. We CAN still do something. Kaoru tried to call me during school today, so he obviously wants to tell me something! We need some investigators here stat, they can trace the call to where he is!"

"The call was traced to Tokyo's major airport."

"What? Why would Kaoru be there?" Hikaru asked, unsure of why his brother was at an airport.

Mrs. Hitachiin frowned as paced about.

"Take me to the airport!" Hikaru ordered his nearby chauffer.

"Sir?"

"Take me to the airport, dammit!" Hikaru rushed out of the room.

"Hikaru, wait!"

"Mom, Kaoru's out there in the world somewhere. I need to find him!"

"But what about your fashion career?"

Hikaru sighed and looked at his mother apologetically. "It was never my dream, mom. I wanted to take over dad's business. Kaoru was the one that was into fashion..."

His mom looked at him surprised before smiling. "You best be on your way. I want my other son back."

"Right."

Panting and running, two things he didn't have it mind when came here. Only two minutes since he touched ground in Milan and already Kaoru was being mugged. He looked behind to see his pursuers chasing him. He couldn't read a damn word on any of the signs so he ran into the nearest building and hid out. He check his phone to see a dead battery.

"Oh dammit... I need to find out where Hikaru's school is... I don't even remember where the mansion is here," he huffed out, feeling weak and out of place. Maybe mom chose Hikaru because he was a better artist than Kaoru was.

"But Hikaru doesn't even like fashion all that much..." he slid down a wall and pulled his knees to his chest. "I have no idea where I am... and I don't have anymore money..." _Hikaru... save me..._

Hikaru ran through the airport asking people if they had seen anyone who looked just like him run by. Finally...

"Oh yeah. He ran by me as I walk in. He was being chased by some goons. If I had my cellphone on my, I would have called some officials. I'm sorry."

Hikaru's eyes widend as he grabbed the lady's shoulders. "Can you tell me which way he ran?!"

"Yeah, up North Avenue, toward the convenient store on the corner of 1st and 2nd Street."

"Thank you!" He ran out of the airport and began runnin down looking in windows all over to see if he could spot Kaoru, his chauffer trailing behind.

"Maybe... I should stand somewhere in public... If Hikaru's searching for me... who am I kidding? Nobody knows I left..." Kaoru sighed as the manager came walking over to him. They appeared of Japanese descent.

"Can I help you?" The person spoke in Japanese to Kaoru.

"Can I... just hide out here? Some bad people tried to rob me..."

The manager smiled and nodded. "Do you need to borrow a phone and call for someone?"

Kaoru went to nod, but stopped. He didn't remember any of the numbers in his contact list. He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you..."

Hikaru made it all the way to the convenient store but no Kaoru. Finally he said "screw it" and entered the store. A Japanese-looking female stood behind the register.

"Excuse me-"

"Oh it's you again. You changed your clothes."

"Wait... me again?! You saw my twin!?"

"Huh...?" The manager tilted her head.

"You said it was me again. That means you saw someone who looked just like me enter here before. When did 'I' leave?" Hikaru asked.

"About 10 minutes ago. Wait, so... you're that guy's twin brother?"

"Yes! Do you know which way he went?!" Hikaru asked, desparation clearly in his voice.

"Yeah, he went down the alleyway to hide out without being an intrusion to my shop. He might still be there," the manager stated pointing to the alleyway across the street.

"Thank you so much!" Hikaru ran out.

Kaoru sighed as he slid down the wall near a trashcan. He was now in an alleyway across the convenient sotre. He didn't wanna be too much of a bother for the manager so made his way out. He curled up and just hummed to himself. He didn't know how much time had passed but pretty soon he heard running footsteps and then...

"Kaoru!"

The red-head teen looked up with surprised, topaz eyes. "...Hikaru?"

"Kaoru! I'm so glad you're safe!" Soon the younger of the twins was wrapped in the arms of his older twin.

"Hikaru what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot. You had me so worried. All of the Host Club was really worried and even mom and dad were worried!"

"They were...?" Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, Hikaru's already had them.

"Of course! You're very important to us all! Kyoya had his police force searching, Tamaki was digging into finances and I had mom call in an investigator track your phone call. Why didn't you answer when I called?!"

"You called, Hikaru?"

"Of course I did!" In Hikaru's daze of school, he hadn't gotten around to checking the texts.

"Well I told you in those texts that I was coming to Milan, you weren't answering so I called, but then my phone died and my charger was robbed..." Kaoru explained. Hikaru looked at him straight-faced before pulling out his own phone and reading the texts. He sighed and hung his head.

"Hikaru...?

Said male was trembling as he hovered over his brother. "I... thought I lost you... I was so worried... Kaoru..."

"I'm fine, Hikaru. Honestly," the younger twin smiled up at his older brother.

Hikaru looked Kaoru in the eyes and pulled him into another deep embrace before pulling back. "Why'd you come to Milan anyways?"

"Because you're here. You can't separate twins that are as close as us and expect there not to be some recoil, Hikaru... I was miserable..." Kaoru frowned, tears falling before he clung to Hikaru. "I missed you so much!"

Hikaru sighed out and kissed his brother's forehead. "Don't scare me like that ever again, Kaoru."

"I promise..."


End file.
